Kakashi's missing chronicle
by Tyku
Summary: This is my second fanfiction, I'm not combining the OC's. In this story you'll read what happens if Kakashi Hatake has a younger sister and it just so happens that his younger sister marries none other than Zabuza Momochi. I hope you enjoy reading.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I never will. This story takes place during the Shippuden, I won't be combining my two stories in this one, but maybe I will in the next one. This is my second fanfiction and I had always had this question in my head; what if Kakashi had a younger sister? And also, what if his little sister just happened to be with Zabuza? Well, this is what happens when those questions are both answered with a 'yes.' I hope you enjoy. I will have to spend more time on one story and not the other, so I apologize if you are frustrated that I'm spending less time on your favorite of the two.

Kakashi's missing chronicle

Chapter one: Home

The silver-haired, dark blue eyed woman walked through the Leaf Village gate, she was 26 years old and 175.2 centimeters, her mother died giving birth to her, her father killed himself after failing a mission while saving his team mates, and her older brother was 2 years older and living in the Leaf Village. She had just gotten back from a mission in the Mist Village that had kept her away for five years.

"Registration please." She heard Kotesu say.

"Hey there, it's been awhile." The woman said, walking up to the table and handing him her papers and Shinobi ID.

"Welcome back Kasumi Hatake." He greeted.

"Thanks. Have you seen my brother anywhere?" She asked.

"Check his house, he's always there."

"Thanks. I'll see you around." She told him, walking off toward the house. There were barely any differences in Konoha besides the fact that there was a new face on the Hokage Mountain. 'So Tsunade's now Hokage. Sorry I missed your funeral Sarutobi-sama.' Kasumi thought to herself. She hadn't noticed the bushy-eyebrowed man staring at her until now.

"Kasumi-chan! Is that you?" He asked.

"Yes, Gai; it is me." Kasumi simply replied.

"The power of youth has stayed with you these five years! It's amazing!" Gai said, going on and on about youth.

"That's nice, but I need to go and see my brother now."

"True, okay, bye Kasumi-chan!" He said, running off somewhere. Kasumi went back to her walk to her brother's house. She was wearing her trade mark look, the short sleeved black Konoha jounin standard t-shirt, the Flak vest, the black jounin standard pants, the black sandals, the black ANBU issue gloves (she had been an ANBU in the past), the wrapped left arm, the arm warmer similar to Zabuza's on the right arm, the mask the Hatake family is famous for wearing, the long silver hair tied back in a ponytail, and the headband on her forehead partly covered by her bangs. She got to the door of her brother's house and knocked three times in the middle, two times below that, and a single time back in the middle.

"I'm coming!" She heard her brother's familiar voice call. His footsteps got closer and closer to the door and then it slowly opened.

"Hi big brother!" Kasumi said, immediately embracing her brother in a hug.

"It's been too long, Kasumi..." Kakashi said, holding his little sister.

"Five years... Five years away from home..." She said, holding onto her brother.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" A blonde haired ninja boy called.

"Hey Naruto." Kakashi called back to the boy. Kasumi turned around to get a look at the boy, instantly knowing he was the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki

"Huh? Kakashi-sensei, who is that girl?" Naruto asked, pointing at Kasumi.

"I'm Kasumi Hatake, the younger sister of Kakashi Hatake." Kasumi said, holding out her hand.

"WHAT! YOU HAVE A SISTER!" Naruto asked in shock, falling to the ground and twitching.

"Yes, Naruto, I have a sister." Kakashi said, grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

"So you're Naruto Uzumaki. I've heard about you from Inari, Inari's mother, and Zabuza." She told him.

"How've they been since I've seen them?" Naruto asked, remembering them from when he was 12.

"They're all doing great. Inari misses you and thanks you for all you did in the village." She told him. "Zabuza still misses Haku though. Haku was like a son to him, you know..."

"Yeah... I can't believe that at first I thought Haku was a girl..." Naruto told Kasumi.

"I only knew Haku was a boy because he was in my bingo book." Kasumi explained.

"Well, it seems like you two are getting along." Kakashi said, interrupting their conversation.

"Hi Naruto and Kakashi-sensei!" A pink haired ninja girl called from the sidewalk.

"Hello Sakura-chan!" Naruto called back, walking to her.

"Come inside, Kasumi. I need to talk to you about your letter." Kakashi said, walking inside and Kasumi followed, closing the door behind him.

"What about my letter?" Kasumi asked, sitting down on the couch next to Kakashi.

"Well for starters, congratulations on the engagement." Kakashi said, hugging his little sister.

"Thank you. I can't believe how he proposed... It was so romantic and sweet." She said, taking off her right glove and showing Kakashi the ring Zabuza had proposed to her with.

"And secondly, when should we expect him in the Leaf village?" he asked, looking at the ring.

"He should be here in a few days. I need to buy a house before he comes so we'll have a place to call home." Kasumi explained, putting her right glove back on.

"Take off your mask so I can see if your face has changed at all. I'll take off mine if you take off yours." Kakashi said.

"Deal." Kasumi agreed, taking off her mask and having a scar in the shape of an X on her left cheek. Kakashi looked at the scar and gently stroked Kasumi's cheek with his thumb.

"How'd that happen?" Kakashi asked with concern in his voice.

"It was back when Gato was still alive, one of his mist ninja did that... It tore right through my mask." Kasumi told him, grabbing his hand and taking it away from her cheek. Kakashi took off his mask and Kasumi's eyes lit up when she saw her brother had suffered no damage to his beautiful face. She smiled at him and he smiled back, a real smile. Then, they both put their masks on and laughed.

"So, he'll be here in a few days... Do you mind if I take him out back and rough him up a bit?" Kakashi asked jokingly.

"Didn't you do that enough already?" Kasumi asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, but that was before he was engaged to my little sister!" Kakashi said, hugging Kasumi and laughing with her. Kasumi smiled beneath her mask and she knew Kakashi was smiling beneath his mask, too.

"Well, will you help me look for a house before Zabuza-kun gets here?" Kasumi asked, looking at her older brother.

"Yeah, let's get some ramen first. I'll treat you today because it's your first day back." Kakashi told her, standing up and helping Kasumi up. They both walked out of the house and, after Kakashi shut and locked the door, headed toward the ramen shop. Kurenai and Asuma stopped the two on their way.

"Hi Kasumi! It's been so long!" Kurenai said, hugging Kasumi. Kasumi hugged back and was brought into an embrace from Asuma. When Kasumi and Asuma were teenagers, she and Asuma dated for a little while until Kasumi broke it off before going on a deadly mission. When Kasumi left for that mission, it drove Asuma to leave the leaf village and join the fire temple. Asuma hadn't gotten over Kasumi, but he knew that he loved Kurenai more than Kasumi. Kakashi noticed the long embrace Kasumi and Asuma had, so to break it up, he decided to tap Asuma's shoulder and gave him the glare with his eye to make him let go.

"Hey Kasumi; why don't you and Kurenai go and catch up for a little bit?" Kakashi suggested.

"Okay, Kakashi nii-san." Kasumi said, putting emphasis on the 'nii-san.' She never called her brother 'Kakashi nii-san' unless she knew he was going to hurt someone that she didn't want to get hurt. Kurenai suddenly grabbed Kasumi by the arm and pulled her along, heading towards the Yamanaka Flower shop.

"Hi Kurenai-sensei." A boy with tanish skin, brown hair, brown eyes, and two red triangles painted on his cheeks said. 'So, he's an Inuzuka.' Kasumi thought to herself.

"Hello Kiba." Kurenai said back.

"Who are you with, sensei?" The boy, Kiba, asked.

"I'm Kasumi Hatake; the younger sister of Kakashi Hatake." Kasumi instantly said, not letting someone else introduce her.

"Kakashi-sama has a sister?" A blonde haired girl in a purple outfit asked from behind the counter.

"Yes, Ino, Kakashi has a sister." Kurenai said, bending over to smell a rose. Kasumi, on the other hand, smelled a blue rose.

"These are Zabuza's favorite roses..." She told Kurenai. Kurenai looked at the roses and couldn't tell why he'd prefer them over the red roses.

"What makes them his favorite?" Kurenai asked.

"They're the color of the water in the Mist village." Kasumi said, starting to take off her right glove. "And they're also the color of this."

"Color of what?" Kurenai asked, then saw Kasumi's ring which had a beautiful sapphire in the middle of it.

"That's beautiful!" Ino said from behind Kurenai, causing Kurenai to jump.

"What's beautiful, Ino? The only beautiful things I see in this shop are two beautiful women and my extremely beautiful girlfriend." Kiba said, taking Ino's hand and softly kissing it. Ino was about as red as a tomato.

"Oh Kiba, I wish you could get me something as beautiful as that..." Ino said, pointing to Kasumi's ring.

"Ino, you're already more beautiful than that ring." Kiba complimented her again, this time kissing her cheek.

"Okay, can you stop it with the lovey-dovey crap? Seriously, you two may be boyfriend and girlfriend, but you don't have to go around pronouncing your love infront of people." Kasumi advised them.

*Meanwhile, with Kakashi and Asuma*

"So Asuma, we've been over this quite a few times over the years and I see the same problem everytime Kasumi sends a letter that I saw today when she came back." Kakashi told him, looking at him straight in the eye across the table in the barbeque restaurant. Assume sighed and looked back at Kakashi.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi. I just couldn't believe she's back..." Asuma said looking down at his food.

"Kurenai is your girlfriend, not Kasumi. Kasumi is marrying Zabuza Momochi, not you."

"I know; I get it. I missed my chance a good eleven years ago... I should've waited for her to come back..." Asuma said, starting to eat his food.

"She was on that mission for two and a half years, she had met Zabuza and they got together before the end of that second year." Kakashi told him.

"I can't talk any longer about her. I'm with Kurenai and I love her much more than I ever loved Kasumi." Asuma said, getting up and leaving money before walking out of the restaurant. Kakashi then got up, left a tip, and walked out to find Kasumi. Kasumi was walking out of the flower shop with Kurenai, Kiba, and Ino. The flower shop was closed for the night and Kasumi was holding a bouquet of sapphire blue roses in her hands.

"Come on, Kasumi. I said I'd treat you to ramen, so let's go." Kakashi called to Kasumi who gave Kurenai, Ino, and Kiba each a hug before hurrying over to Kakashi. Kakashi grabbed his sister in a tight embrace and held her close, Kasumi hugging back just as tight. They let go of eachother and walked to the ramen shop, seeing Iruka, Naruto, and Jiraiya seated on three of the seats.

"Kasumi? Is that you?" Iruka said, looking up and making Jiraiya look up with his question.

"Kasumi-chan!" Jiraiya called, getting up from his seat and walking to the girl. "How've you been? I haven't seen you in forever, you little rascal."

"I've been good. I see that you must've taught Naruto." Kasumi said, looking over at Naruto

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" Jiraiya asked.

"It's a little obvious. You only go out to eat ramen with your students or close friends."

"That is true. Now, when is he going to be here?"

"He'll be here in a few days." Kasumi said, sitting down and ordering a miso ramen. Kakashi sat next to Kasumi and ordered the same thing, Jiraiya sat back down in his seat which was next to Kasumi. Naruto tried to look as Kakashi and Kasumi took off their masks, but Jiraiya was in the way because he was talking to them.

"Okay, Kakashi, let's go home." Kasumi announced as she put her mask on and got up.

"Alright, Kasumi. I was waiting for you to finish your bowl." Kakashi said, his mask already on and his book in his hand. Kakashi paid for the food and the two Hatake family members left the booth to go home.

"Tomorrow, we'll spend the whole day looking for a house for you and Zabuza." Kakashi told Kasumi on their walk to his house.

"I look forward to it." She told him, looking at him and smiling at him with her eyes. Kakashi eye-smiled back and then opened the door to his house because they had arrived a few seconds ago. The two took off their sandals and set them by the door, then they headed down the hallway to go to their rooms.

"Good night, Kasumi, I'll try to wake up early so we can get out as fast as we can and spend as much time as we can looking at houses for you and Zabuza." Kakashi said, standing infront of the door of his room.

"Thanks Kakashi, I owe you one. I hope you get a good night's sleep; good night." Kasumi told him and opened her door, standing in the doorway for a minute as she took in the unchanged room. She had thought Kakashi had turned it into an office or something, but he hadn't and the unchanged room sent a smile to her face.

"Did you really miss it?" Kakashi asked from his own doorway.

"Yeah, I really did miss it." Kasumi said, looking over her shoulder at her older brother. She walked into her room and closed the door. "Good night, Kakashi."

"Good night, Kasumi." Kakashi said back, retreating into his own room. Kasumi lay down on her bed and waited for the next day. She was anticipating a great new day.

*End of chapter one*


End file.
